Working on ladders, including stepladders, can be difficult because it often means the user doesn't have ready or convenient access to tools and materials generally placed on the ground below the ladder. It is even more inconvenient, and dangerous, when users attempt to use various tools and material while on the ladder. Namely, users must balance themselves on the ladder while attempting to hold, manipulate, or otherwise use the items.
While stepladders have a top platform, it does not provide much assistance with holding tools and material. When a user is on the top steps of the ladder, they have to lean over to access the platform. As the user moves down the ladder, they then have to climb up and reach over the top step to access the platform. When at the bottom of the ladder, they have to go back up the ladder to reach the platform.
Various conventional devices attempting to address these existing issues have included a ladder incorporating a vertical shelf. The shelf is adapted to transport cargo. Another device includes a stepladder shelf having a plurality of brackets for positioning the shelf along the ladder. However, the user has to either place the work item on the floor or hold the item in their hands to move the shelf to the desired height and location for use.
These modifications to date have failed to properly and efficiently address the problems innately present with working on stepladder. As such, there exists a need for a system and device that can act as a platform that selectively moves along the height or length of the ladder for improved utility and safety.